Apoyo
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Sólo eran una niña con el alma vacía de sentimientos y un niño con la mente vacía de recuerdos, que de un modo extraño se comprendían. Regalito para Fumiis Braginski.


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Apoyo.

Dentro de una cueva del monte de las ánimas, Kohaku caminaba fijándose en el penetrante olor a humedad, el constante goteo desde varios lugares, la escasa luz que entraba desde el exterior, era sin duda un lugar deprimente. Caminó hasta la profundidad de esa cueva en particular, se asomó por una grieta en la que puede pasar un niño pero no un adulto, del otro lado vio como Naraku estaba en medio de esas cosas irreconocibles que expedían de su cuerpo y de los cadáveres de youkai a su alrededor, se le veía débil y cansado, algo realmente sorprendente, sólo podía observar su espalda y su cabello húmedo cayendo por los hombros, vio como esas masas de carne viviente se movieron dándole espacio a unos nuevos, por el movimiento ondulante parecían resbaladizos, se llevó la mano a la boca, era algo repugnante. Tratando de ignorar lo que ocurría en aquella profundidad pasó por la grieta y caminando por el escaso espacio entre la pared rocosa y las viscosidades, entró por otra grieta y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros sin vitalidad, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó.

—Kanna...

—Creía que no estabas por aquí— Comentó ella en un susurro, sus ojos se pedieron en lo que ocurría en el centro del monte de las ánimas— Ya está por lograrlo.

A Kohaku le costó un poco saber a qué se refería, hasta que escuchó el aire despedido por uno de los cadáveres de youkai, un ruido para nada agradable. Realmente no sabía qué pensar sobre aquello, ni siquiera sabía del todo por qué Naraku intentaba desprenderse del corazón de Onigumo, tenía grandes lagunas dentro de su cabeza y cada vez que trataba de pensar sobre el asunto un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hacían desistir.

—Los guerreros ya han sido revividos, pronto ellos se encontrarán con los enemigos de Naraku— Comentó no muy seguro de saber por qué. La niña le miró sin expresión, como siempre y después dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente a la salida del pasadizo. Afuera el cielo estaba algo nublado y a la distancia se podía ver los valles y los cultivos, si no fuera por la difícil situación sería una gran vista para ser contemplada tranquilamente.

Kohaku se paró a un lado de la niña albina contemplando lo mismo, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, él le daba cortas miradas, buscaba algún comentario que pudiera hacerle pero no se le ocurría nada, era difícil poder comunicarse con ella, el que fuera "la nada" lo trastocaba un poco, no podía entender del todo qué tipo de ser era Kanna.

—¿Cuánto durará esto?— Preguntó después de debatirse largo rato.

—Cuando Naraku lo logre acabará— Respondió Kanna como si fuese una obviedad. Kohaku volvió a desesperarse.

—¿Y después de eso qué?— Trató de continuar la conversación. Para su sorpresa, Kanna despegó su vista del paisaje y lo miró de lleno, para Kohaku era como mirar un par de pozos, en los cuales no entraba ni un poco de luz.

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige, Kohaku?— La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa ¿ella estaba preocupada por él? No lo creía posible, en su tono de voz y su semblante no se podía leer emoción alguna, pero la escuchó perfectamente. El viento soplaba suavemente meciendo el cabello de ambos, mientras se sostenían la mirada, Kohaku la apartó al sentirse intimidado.

—No lo sé, cada vez que pienso en...— La imagen de Sango se le vino a la cabeza, inmediatamente sintió una dolorosa puntada en la sien, se llevó la mano al lugar y se encorvó por el dolor— No puedo, siento como si algo realmente malo pasa conmigo.

Kohaku apretó los dientes y los ojos, su respiración se alteraba cada vez más. Kanna sólo lo observaba, no hacía ni decía nada, no ha pestañeado en todo el rato, dentro de mente trataba encontrar algún sentimiento que la hiciera comprender al joven exterminador, frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que había una resistencia en su pecho, era leve pero que no comprendía, como nunca antes lo ha sentido se hacía totalmente consciente de ese pesar. Su pequeña y pálida mano soltó uno de los costados de su espejo y la dirigió lentamente al hombro del muchacho, este la miró al sentirla.

—Kohaku...— Musitó la pequeña. Kohaku comprendió que de algún modo Kanna intentaba mostrarle su apoyo, o por lo menos eso es lo que quería creer, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, él sólo había intentado conversar con la albina, pero en el momento en que ella formuló la pregunta una avalancha de sensaciones se agolparon en él, como una cascada cayendo directamente sobre su cabeza y lo arrastraba sin poder aferrarse a nada, pero allí estaba ella sosteniendo su hombro ¿Él podría aferrarse a ella como un naufrago a la costa? Dentro de ese lugar no tenía a nadie, Naraku por supuesto que no representaba nada más que el gran opresor de todos sus "aliados" Kagura debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie, por que ambos son prisioneros y obligados a hacer cosas que nadie querría hacer, pero no, ella sólo se preocupa de ella, todo el resto sólo han sido temporales, todos muertos y no ha convivido con ninguno más allá de las órdenes de Naraku, por lo que miró a Kanna, aquella que representa la nada, la de los ojos vacíos y palabras en susurros, nadie podría imaginarla como un apoyo, pero allí estaba ella, era la única que estaba allí para él. Apoyó su mano en la de ella y le sonrió tímidamente con los ojos cristalinos por el reciente dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias— Dijo sin dejar de mirarla, Kanna asintió con la cabeza y quitó su mano del hombro masculino. Ella volvió a mirar el paisaje aferrando el espejo, el pesar en su pecho aún continuaba allí, abrió la boca aspirando aire, pero el pesar no se fue, era extraño para ella, supuso que era por que si bien Kohaku estaba más tranquilo su problema seguía ¿entonces sería empatía? Si la empatía se sentía así no quería sentirla ¿o será angustia? Angustiarse por alguien desafortunado debería ser natural ¿no? No lo sabía definir.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, contemplando los valles a las faldas del monte de las ánimas, era la calma antes de la tormenta, Inuyasha y el resto tarde o temprano llegarían y ellos deberán estar preparados, pero Kohaku y Kanna no estaban pensando en aquello en esos momentos. Sólo eran una niña que con el alma vacía de sentimientos y un niño con la mente vacía de recuerdos, que de un modo extraño se comprendían, estaban seguros que siempre estarían rodeados de la fuerza destructiva de Naraku, que no eran más que simples marionetas en un sin fin de planes que arruinarían las vidas de muchas personas y dentro de esa fatalidad, de esa oscuridad, Kohaku formaría recuerdos de la pequeña albina y Kanna sentiría pesares en su pecho por el joven exterminador.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡feliz, feliz! ¡Te deseamos a ti! ¡a ti, a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fumiis! ¡Que lo cumplas feliz! ¡feliz, feliz! :D te tengo una gran estima y espero que cumplas muchos, muchos más años, un besote y un abrazote virtual de tu amiga Ako.

Espero que Fumiis y todo aquel que lea este fanfic le sea de su agrado, me costó un mundo tratar de reflejar la personalidad de Kanna D: espero que haya salido bien.

¡Nos leemos!

¡ETO TI!


End file.
